Curse of the Black Pearl: YGO style!
by TakabiTenshi
Summary: piratesyugioh crossover:the ygo cast now become the cast of pirates the curse of the black pearl!oh how fun this would be...ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Me: okay, before i get things going with this crazy idea i would like to present the yugioh characters as the pirates characters for the Curse of the Black Pearl.

Jack Sparrow - Bakua

Bakura: yes! I'm cool like that.

Will Turner - Yami

Yami: ...okay then...

Norington - Seto

Seto: Cool, a leader of the British Royal Navy, nice

Me: glad u like it.

Elizabeth Swann - Yugi

Yugi: What?!? I have to be a girl?!?

Me: don't worry, at least you'll be with Yami

Yami and Yugi: (blushes)

Gov. Swann - Solomon Mouto

Solomon: a wig over my already grey hair...oh how i wish i was young again

Barbossa - Duke

Duke: oh yeah! i get a pet monkey!

Me: (sweatdrops)

Ragetti - Rex

Rex: oh great, i only get one eye now

Pintel - Weevil

Weevil: heh, i get to be the smarter of the two numbeskulls

Rex: shut up!

Gibbs - Joey

Joey: oh yeah, i get to be the old man that gets paranoid with curses

AnaMaria - Mai

Mai: sweet, i can slap Yami now!

Me: only a few times, that's it. Anywho tell me what u think people and i would like to thank Slifer-sama for helping me a bit for the character cast thingy. oh and if this story gets finished then i have a plan already for the Dead Man's Chest! speaking of which i got this crazy idea because of Davy Jones's theme song on my ipod.lol.

Review plz!


	2. Yo Ho Yo Ho

Me: i'm still going on with this story, and just so u all know, this has a combo of the book and movie.if u read the book thingy u'll recognize what i have from the book and what i put in from the movie.

Oh and there's a little warning on the bottom of this chappy so flamers can take a look at it thank u very much.

Disclaimer: i do not own yugioh or pirates of the carribean

**Chapter 1 **Yo Ho Yo Ho

* * *

It was a foggy day in the calm blue sea, the mist a little moist and hardly a wave appeared on the glass like salty waters. But the Royal Navy's prideful ship sailed on, the HMS Dauntless, sails bravely into the thick fog. 

On the bow of the pride Dauntless was a small girl with tri colored hair in curls. She sang a tune she was most familiar with.

"_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me,_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me – " _

"Quiet missy!" Joey hissed, gripping Yugi's shoulder to turn her attention around. "Cursed pirates sail these waters! You want to call 'em down on us!"

Yugi's amethyst eyes stare in shock at the older blonde's face.

"Mr. Joseph that will do." Captain Seto snapped at the blonde sailor.

"But she was singin' about pirates!" Joseph exclaimed, Captain Seto raised an eyebrow. But Joseph kept going with his paranoid talk. "Bad luck to sing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog…mark my words."

"Yes, violent and deceived is what every man who sails under a pirate flag or a brand of a pirate gets what he deserves." Captain Seto explained. Yugi looked at Joseph who did a choking imitation on his neck with his tongue out. Yugi gasped.

"Actually I find it more fascinating." Yugi told her grandfather soon to be governor walked by.

"Yes that's what concerns me. But no worries, uh Captain Seto, I'd like to speak to you please." Governor Solomon said, nodding towards the captain's headquarters.

"Sure thing governor." Captain Seto answered.

Yugi looked over the starboard side, looking over at the ocean. As she looked over the rail she saw a parasol afloat on the waves. Blinking at the unusual object floating on the waves, Yugi turned her gaze forward a bit and saw a young boy unconscious on a floating wooden raft.

"Look! There's a boy, a boy in the water!" Yugi shouted, pointing to the water, everyone looked over and Captain Seto shouted out "Man over board!"

Everyone then went into action to get the boy from the water. Yugi wondered if he should've said 'boy' overboard since the person on the raft was someone her own age. She watched as Captain Seto shouted orders to his men.

"Fetch a boat hook and haul him out of there!" Captain Seto ordered, his men worked in action to use the boat hook and brought up the boy as he was passing the ship.

Governor Solomon helped as Captain Seto took hold of the unconscious boy over the rail and set him down to check on him. Yugi came closer to have a closer look at the boy. Before she could get a good look at him another commotion started.

"He's still breathing." Captain Seto said with a bit of relief, the sailors sighed in relief that he's still alive. But Joseph gasped out loud as he held onto a rope hanging over the starboard side of the ship.

"Mary mother of God!" everyone stared over the starboard side and watched as a ship burning up in flames, already starting to sink. Everywhere around the wrecked ship was the cargo with dead bodies of its fatal crew. Fearing the worst of it was pirates, Captain Seto ordered to get the cannons ready.

"Move the boy aft!" the captain shouted. "We need to clear deck!"

Governor Solomon pulled Yugi away from the rails and towards the unconscious boy. "He'll be in your charge," he said and Yugi nodded. "Take care of him."

Yugi nodded again and looked at the boy. She stood beside him, the boy looked much like herself. Tri colored hair, but instead of long it was standing up if it were dry. He had streaks of lightning going up and he had few less bangs. She brushed one of his yellow bangs out of his face when he gasped and his fearful crimson eyes looked up at her violet ones.

"Its okay, my name is Yugi Mouto." Yugi introduced as she took his hand in hers.

"Y-Yami Atemu." the boy stuttered.

"I'm watching over you, Yami." Yugi tried to comfort him, but he already slipped back into unconsciousness.

As he did, Yugi noticed a chain around his neck, pulling it lightly she found a medallion with a skull with crossbones etched in the middle of it. She stared at it in shock and gasped to herself, "You're a pirate!"

"Has he said anything?" Captain Seto asked, Yugi quickly turned to him with her hands behind her back holding the medallion.

"His name is Yami Atemu, that's all I found out." Yugi lied about the medallion part, but she didn't want the young boy to be facing the gallows at a young age.

"Take him below." Captain Seto ordered, and two sailors gently took hold of the boy and carried him to below deck.

Making sure that the captain left her alone and not return, she looked at the medallion she held. Raising it up to the height of her face, until she saw something else that made her too scared to even cry out in fright or move. Paralyzed of fear, she watched as a ship with black sails sailing away into the fog.

From its topmost mast flew a flag, a skull and crossbones! As the ship slipped into the thick fog to escape the cannon fire of the Dauntless, the skull on the flag turned towards Yugi and she could see it smile at her. Yugi's violet eyes shut in fear.

* * *

Me: well, that's this one. the next chappy is the ceremony and some real fun. 

**WARNING TO FLAMERS: **ALL FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED AND DELETED. I'm going to keep going with this story, after all there's many other famous movies like Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings crossovers with yugioh. So flamers stay out of my business and stick your noses somwhere else.

Me: For those who didn't flame me, I thank u and I'll be handing out some root beer floats to u guys.

Review plz!


	3. Ceremony,Medallion,a Pirate

Me: in this chappie u'll see some of it the same but then the rest not.so don't get all confused and sue me k?

Disclaimer: i do not own yugioh

**Chapter 2 **Ceremony, Medallion, a Pirate

* * *

Yugi was getting ready for the ceremony for Commodore Seto, she wore a European dress that's blue with white lace and her hat was light blue with a red ribbon. It was her favorite dress, and this will the first time wearing it, for a special occasion. But under her dress and around her neck, was the medallion.

As she was walking down the stairs of her mansion, she found her grandfather and young Yami Atemu talking by the front door. When they noticed Yugi was there, Yami smiled at her.

"Yugi, you look absolutely stunning." Governor Solomon commented.

"Yami, it's so good to see you." Yugi said, smiling at the young man, who nervously smiled back.

"Miss Mouto, you look beautiful." Yami said, bowing a little.

"Yami, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Yugi?"

"At least once more Miss Mouto." Yami mentally smacked himself for saying that.

"Well we're off to the ceremony, so we'll see you later Yami." Governor Solomon said, motioning his granddaughter to follow to the carriage.

"Good day," Yami said, "Yugi."

Yugi looked back at him and smiled, her amethyst eyes twinkling like the jewels they were. Yami smiled back and he took a few steps but he was so caught up with Yugi's eyes he tripped over the steps. As the carriage was leaving, he heard Yugi laughing at him.

Yugi and Governor Solomon made it to the ceremony. Governor Solomon was to present the new commodore, while Yugi stood with the small crowd. The royal redcoats did a little march in two rows and then they lined up about a yard away pointing their guns into the air. 

Commodore Seto made his way between the two lines, and walked up to Governor Solomon, who gave him a rather beautiful sword to present him as the new Commodore, he held it up to the sky.

* * *

An albino pirate found himself looking all over the docks for a swift and fast ship, so far his keen eye spotted the _Interceptor, _so far he's liking it. It looks more promising than the Dauntless, which is floating at the front of the bay.

'_Now to find a way to steal it, but I can't sail it alone, I'll have to find a sea worthy person to help me. I'll look around.' _the pirate thought, and he began looking around the streets of Port Royal.

Yami walked around the streets of Port Royal, finding his way back to his master's shop, the blacksmith. As he was not very far away from the shop, he saw a man, and what he is guessing he looks like a pirate. A red bandana over just above his forehead, a three pointed hat, and when the man turned his head Yami saw that he was an albino.

Yami quickly passed the pirate and tried to look natural, but he was showing off too much fear in his face. The pirate noticed and he began to follow Yami, who looked back. Seeing the pirate following him, Yami broke into a run. The pirate following right behind him.

* * *

After the ceremony Yugi left to the docks, she was the only person at the docks for a moment. She took out the medallion from her neck and looked at it, she couldn't believe it was Yami's. Was he a pirate? If so was the ship that almost claimed his life eight years ago a pirate ship?

Then her clumsy hands dropped the medallion. She caught the chain while the medallion was in the water, but still intact with the chain. For a brief moment she thought she saw a light ripple flow fast out to sea, but she brushed the thought away.

The winds changed, and clouds came in front of the sun, Yugi thought there was something wrong. Then footsteps were heard behind her and she turned around, holding the medallion behind her back and saw Commodore Seto.

"I was wondering where you went, Miss Mouto." Commodore Seto said. "You know, I was given the privilege to marry a fine woman," Commodore Seto went on. "You have become a fine woman Miss Yugi, I'm humbly asking for your hand."

This was a shock for Yugi, the tall, handsome commodore was asking for her hand. Yugi blinked a few times, wondering if she would accept him or not.

* * *

Yami ran towards the shop, as he got there and tried to open the door, the pirate stopped him pulled him to an alleyway. Holding him against the wall, the pirate smirked as Yami tried to get away.

"You seem somewhat familiar, have we met before?" the pirate asked.

"No, we've never met before, pirate." Yami hissed.

"Really, and I thought you were an old friend of mine, I guess you weren't. What is your name?" the pirate asked.

"What do you want?" Yami asked, avoiding the pirate's question.

"I just want a friend to help me on a mission," the pirate replied innocently. "Now what is your name?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Yami snapped.

"I asked you first mate, and I have no time to play games now tell me your name or else," the pirate smirked.

"Or else what?" Yami asked.

"You'll be facing death," the pirate answered, taking out his sword against Yami's neck who gasped.

"Yami Atemu, now can you please get that away from me?" Yami quickly asked.

"Yami Atemu eh? You must switched your name around so that no one knows of you pirate heritage." the pirate said putting his sword away, adding a wide grin as Yami looked at him with a confused look.

"How did you know?" Yami asked.

"I knew your father, Atemu Yami, his name was Artemis Yami." the pirate explained. "Now come on we don't have time to loose, we must go to the docks and find the medallion."

"Medallion? You mean the one with skull and crossbones?" Yami asked.

"Yes, the very same." the pirate said, heading towards the docks with Yami next to him.

"I lost that when I was a lad, when the ship I was in was attacked by pirates, and I lost the medallion at sea." Yami explained, the pirate stopped abruptly and looked at Yami.

"You felt something right? Back where you were running from me, did you feel something?" the pirate asked.

Yami thought for a minute. "As a matter of fact, I felt something like there was something calling me."

"That was the medallion, it made contact with sea water, and the nearest sea water is at the docks. Now come on! We must get there to find it!" the pirate shouted, breaking into a run to the docks, Yami ran after him.

* * *

Yugi thought for a moment, and then finally she said "Can I have some time to think about that?"

"Sure, I don't mind. I'd wait forever if I have to." Commodore Seto answered, Yugi knew he was trying to be romantic.

"Well uh, good day commodore." Yugi said, walking past him and put the hand she was hiding behind her back in front of her.

"No formalities please, call me Seto." Commodore Seto referred.

"Right, Seto, I'd best be going." Yugi said, walking back to the streets of Port Royal.

"Looks like it's just the commodore and Miss Mouto." Yami said when he and the pirate reached the docks.

"Well it can't be the commodore, he looks too_ loyal_ to keep the medallion, so it has to be the girl." the pirate said.

"We can't just walk up to her and get the medallion! She's the granddaughter of Governor Solomon!" Yami exclaimed.

"Well then, we'll just have to wait for the opportune moment eh? Now where's a good place to sleep I haven't slept for a few days." the pirate said.

"The shop that I was going to before you came along. And you still haven't answered my question." Yami grunted.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm all ears now." the pirate said, turning to Yami.

"What is your name?" Yami asked.

"Bakura, Captain Bakura to be more precise." the pirate answered, Yami laughed.

"What's so funny?" _Captain _Bakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If you were a _captain _then you would've come here with a pirate ship and not to mention wanting a _friend _to help you out on you mission when you could ask you crew for help." Yami said, then Bakura whacked him on the head.

"Shut up, I am captain, but my crew turned against me and now I'm trying to get rid of my second hand mate since he's the one who marooned me! Now where is a place for me to sleep?" Bakura asked, his voice sounding dangerous.

"Fine, follow me then." Yami said, rubbing the spot where Bakura hit him and walked off towards the blacksmith shop with Bakura behind him.

* * *

Me: well there 's this one,sorry no action yet but in the next chap there's gonna be some real fun.

Review plz!


	4. Kidnap,Pirates,Drunk,Punishment

Me: well at first everything's like what u'd think but towards the end it'll get confusing.don't blame me I did that last part of this chappie all from boredom.

Disclaimer: i do not own yugioh or pirates

**Chapter 3 **Kidnap, Pirates, Drunk, Punishment

* * *

That night, it was as quiet as a graveyard. Everyone is asleep, except for a certain pirate in a blacksmith shop and his new _friend _and a young lady reading in bed. All was quiet, but it was only the silence before the storm, and the first sign of it was the fog creeping up into the bay.

Yugi was sitting up in her bed, reading a book. Looking at the medallion, she took it into her hand, at the same time the candle blew out and there wasn't a window opened and there was no wind either. She looked curiously at the candle.

Bakura was twiddling with his fingers, obviously bored. Yami watched him, unsure about the pirate, thinking if he was either lying to him or something else. And also, does Yugi really have his lost medallion? If she does, then why? And why does this medallion seem to be so important with Bakura?

All of a sudden, cannons were heard from the bay, Bakura sprang up from sitting on the barrel and let out a little scream. Yami got up and looked at the window looking over at the bay. There he saw a ship with black sails with fog following behind it.

"It's the Pearl," Bakura whispered, staring at the ship with a grin and his eyes sparkling with admiration.

"The Black Pearl? You mean the one that's in stories that it's been preying on ships for nearly ten years?" Yami asked, wondering if it's the one and same.

"The one and only sonny, now let's go and save your bonny lass eh?" Bakura asked, walking out of the shop, Yami grabbed one of his swords and followed the pirate.

Pirates on row boats showed up on shore, screaming like crazy, carrying pistols and torches, running around like crazy. The pirates all have one mission, find the one person who has the medallion, two small pirates, Rex and Weevil, went forward with a group towards the Governor's house.

The rest of the pirates went to the streets of Port Royal, trying to destroy everything in sight for fun. Bakura and Yami were caught up in this chaos in the streets, Yami went off to kill a pirate that was trying to follow a young woman who was screaming like crazy.

Yami stabbed the pirate and then he head off to find Bakura, who was hidden in an alleyway. Yami saw Bakura's silver hair in the dark alleyway, heading towards it and then running into the albino pirate.

"Ah don't kill me!" Bakura shouted, covering his face.

"Bakura you idiot it's me!" Yami shouted, Bakura looked at him.

"Oh, my bad, I thought you were someone else." Bakura said, and then his eyes showed fear. "Get out of the way!" Bakura said, pulling out his sword and stabbed a coming pirate.

Yami looked at the pirate on the ground. "Thanks, now follow me, we have to get to the Governor's house." Bakura followed his new friend.

* * *

Yugi heard the cannons, she looked out the window and saw a group of pirates running like crazy towards her house. She got out of her room and headed downstairs, trying to stop a butler to not open the door. But too late, he opened the door and he got shot at the head.

Yugi and a few maids screamed in terror, running back upstairs. The maids followed the Governor's granddaughter, in hope that the pirates thought she was a maid too. Rex and Weevil followed the group of young woman, and the group led the two pirates to a room with a table and a closet.

Rex chuckled while Weevil shouted out, "Hiyo-yio yeo-yo-yo-yo!" at the young woman, a few of the maids screamed in response. Yugi went to the closet and pulled out a few brooms, a few of the maids grabbed a broom and attacked the two pirates.

Yugi did the same at attacking the two pirates. She hit Weevil in the face and he looked cross eyed and wobbled a bit. Rex was getting attacked with a two maids, one hitting him on the back while the other attacked his stomach.

Then two pirates came in, Weevil went over to them. "The one who has the medallion is the one in the night gown with tri colored hair." Weevil said to the pirate.

The two pirates smirked and looked at each other, then brought out their swords and attacked Rex and Weevil! The group of young woman stood there, shocked. One of the attacking pirates laughed, Rex and Weevil recognized that it was their former captain Bakura!

"Run while you still can midgets!" Bakura shouted as the two small pirates ran from the room and down stairs. But then two more pirates appeared, Yami was fighting both at once while the maids went to help him. Bakura went to get Yugi but then a different pirate grabbed her first, and ran off.

Bakura and Yami ran after the pirate that has Yugi, and soon the pirate group that was in the house fled too, with two men running after them. The pirate group ran through the streets to get the rest of the running like crazy pirates to follow.

Yami saw the same pirate that ran after the screaming lady, the pirate waved at him and smiled. Yami made a move to stab him but a pirate whacked him on the head, making Yami pass out. Bakura stopped running, looked back at Yami on the ground.

The albino pirate kept looking from the fleeing pirates to Yami, wondering which to run to. But soon the pirates were too far for him to catch up, so Bakura rolled his eyes and went to pick up Yami bridal style and headed off to a safer place.

* * *

Yugi found herself on the deck of the same ship she saw eight years ago, the ship with black sails and a pirate flag with skull and crossbones. She looked around and saw the captain with a monkey on his shoulder walking up to her.

"And who would this be?" the captain asked.

"She's the one captain, the one with the medallion." Weevil answered.

"Is she now? Very well now hand over the medallion and we'll be on our way." the captain said, holding out his hand.

"I won't give to you unless we negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal." Yugi snapped, tightening her grip on the medallion. The pirates looked around, wondering what she meant.

"We're humble pirates miss, that's a lot of words in there. What is it that you want?" Captain Duke asked.

"I want you to leave and never come back." Yugi answered firmly.

"I'm sorry to disinclined acquits (?) you request." Captain Duke smiled as Yugi looked at him with a confused look.

"It means no." Captain Duke informed. Yugi then went to the rail and hung the medallion over the rail and towards the sea water.

"I'll drop it," Yugi threatened, the crew laughed.

"Does that matter to us?" Captain Duke asked.

"Fine, then it's no since for me keeping it." Yugi said, letting the chain slip through her hand.

The monkey screeched and quickly went to the rail and grabbed the chain from Yugi's hand. Before Yugi can grab it, the monkey jumped to a nearby rope and went to Captain Duke and gave him the medallion.

" Good monkey." Captain Duke said, patting the said monkey on the head before asking, "You have a name missy?"

"Yugi Yami. I'm a maid in the Governor's house hold." everyone began whispering.

"Miss Yami, very well then we'll keep you with us for a little trip to Isla de la Muerta." Captain Duke said, the crew chuckled.

* * *

The next morning Yami woke up somewhere in a captain's headquarters. Yami realized that it was the Interceptor's captain's headquarters. Getting up, he found the familiar voices of Joey on deck with some men and footsteps coming towards where Yami was.

The door opened and Yami saw Bakura there with an almost empty bottle of rum in his hand. The albino grinned and hiccupped.

"You're drunk, well I guess I'll be helping out on deck then." Yami said, getting up to go up on deck, but Bakura stopped him and pushed him away from the door.

"You'd best (hic) be stayin (hic) here sonny." Bakura said, and then he hiccupped again.

"But I have to help out on deck captain." Yami protested, becoming aware of the growing situation.

"You're (hic) stayin here (hic) I'm captain (hic) and I say (hic) you stay here." Captain Bakura growled dangerously, Yami sat down on a nearby chair, fear in his crimson eyes.

Captain Bakura then locked the only door that leads out and put the key in his pocket, and went to the bed and crashed onto it, Yami could hear snoring coming from the pirate. Around a few hours later, after much pacing and thinking, Yami went over to Bakura and tried to find the key.

He searched every pocket, until he found one with a button on it. Yami carefully unbuttoned the pocket and slipped his hand into it, unfortunately the movement woke up Bakura. And the albino then stopped his hand and switched their positions to where Bakura is on top. Yami let out a yelp as Bakura did this.

"There's no leavin this here cabin Mr. Yami, not until I says so." Bakura said threatened, not really drunk now.

"But I have a right to join the crew, now please captain, I don't want to hurt you." Yami begged.

"Hurt me?" Bakura grinned. "You can never hurt me, not when I'm captain." Bakura leaned in closer to Yami, their faces just inches away.

"You don't want to hurt me when I'm horny and looking for a good reason to punish you. So you do as I say, or else you'll be facing some unexpected punishment, Mr. Yami." Bakura hissed.

"Just what is it you want me to do?" Yami asked, immediately not wanting to know what punishment Bakura has in mind right now.

"Stay in here until we find the Black Pearl." Bakura answered with a grin.

"Captain, that could take weeks, I'll need fresh air and talk to someone and-" Yami was interrupted with a kiss from Bakura. Yami struggled but Bakura was stronger and he held his grip tight.

Yami thought quickly, and an idea crept into his mind, he stopped struggling and began to kiss back. Bakura took this opportunity and bit on the other's lower lip, begging for entrance. Yami moaned in pain, but let him in quickly, as Bakura's tongue slipped in Yami bit hard.

As expected Bakura pulled away and screamed in pain, covering his mouth with both hands. Yam quickly took the key from Bakura's pocket and ran to the door, the albino ran after him but he tripped. Yami unlocked the door and closed it behind him. He then locked it from the outside so that Bakura can have some time to think.

Yami sighed in relief as he turned around and leaned against the door for a moment. After a few minutes, Yami walked up the stairs and went to help the crew with the ship.

* * *

Me: yes I've got some explaining to do,but in the next chap u'll find out how Bakura took the Interceptor and what's happened to Yugi. and as for that kiss,well it's Bakura's fault,he was the one who got drunk anyways.

Review plz!


	5. The Storm

Me: I'm so sorry for not updating this, but it was until last night that I actually had a dream to what should happen next.

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own anything

**Chapter **2 The Storm

* * *

Yami found himself looking around the deck for familiar faces. Only to find that none of them look familiar at all. It wasn't until he heard the familiar accent of a friend he once knew. Looking around, he saw Joseph Wheeler, the young man he met when he helped save him from being fish food.

"Hey Joey, how've you been after all these years?" Yami asked.

"Yami? Is dat you? Man you've grown! It's been too long." Joey exclaimed.

"Yes it has been too long." Yami replied.

"Listen Yami, can you do me a favor an' help these men to get active? They're nervous for not havin' their capn'n sleepin' in his cabin fer so long." Joey explained.

"Excuse me, but mind if I talk to your friend for a second?" asked another voice.

Turning, Yami saw a taller young man with blue eyes, dark auburn brown hair, and handsome bronze skin. To Yami, the taller seems a little familiar...

"Seto?" Yami asked without thinking.

"Close enough. I'm not that cheap looking Commadore of the English Royal Navy of yours. It's Seth remember?" the other explained.

"No I don't." Yami answered.

"Hey Joseph, can I have a moment with your friend now?" Seth asked, turning his attention to the blonde.

"Yes sir, I'll be on my way to help the crew." Joey replied, giving Yami a worried look.

"Now Atemu, do you remember or not?" Seth questioned again when the blonde left.

Yami didn't answer as he looked at the other with wide, shocked, crimson eyes.

"It's too bad that your skin wasn't as beautiful as it was back when we were children. Spending too much time with the English made you pale." Seth went on.

Yami still didn't answer.

Seth leaned closer, his hand rubbing Yami's cheek. "Unless...you're wearing that horrible, irritating powder to make your skin paler."

"I still don't remember..." Yami choked out, not understanding the other at all.

"Then let me help you refresh your memory." Seth whispered in a tone that sent a shiver down Yami's spine.

Suddenly the wind started to get stronger, blowing and whistling as the storm came closer, sending bigger and bigger waves to the Interceptor. Panicking of the little time they have, the crew members scrambled to ready the ship. By late afternoon the Black Pearl tried to sneak up from behind, but the crew saw her first. Seth ordered for to turn the ship to her left.

"But Seth, if we turn harboard, then we'll go straight into the storm!" a pirate exclaimed.

"We either face the storm, or face the Black Pearl and be sent to Davy Jones locker!" Seth shouted at the pirate. Now proven that the storm is better, the crew scrambled and walked fast left and right to turn the ship to her left.

* * *

The Black Pearl kept her pace, following the fleeing Interceptor into the storm. The two ships made their way into the eye, the heart of the storm. Within the next few hours, the two ships found themselves in the cold rain, huge waves crashing against them, strong winds that could blow away a child into the air. Both ships withdrew their sails, not wanting to risk loosing the sails nor their riggings.

It is then that Bakura woke up, realized what's going on, and went up on deck. Immediately the albino captain gave orders to speed up the ship, wanting some of the men go down below and row the oars. Captain Bakura took the wheel, trying to steer the Interceptor to avoid the Black Pearl.

"Kapitan, there's a ship on our starboard side, riding the storm along with us!" a pirate shouted through the strong winds.

Looking to his right, Bakura saw a beaten down ship with mold and mildew growing on the wood, coral and bones making out some of the missing parts, and a flash of lightning showed that the sails are down, holes and seaweed like as the wind pushes the ship onward.

"Release the sails, get more men down below to row the oars!" Bakura ordered.

"But kapitan, we'll loose the sails and the riggings." a pirate protested.

"Tell me lads! Do you want to live or die? Release the sails or we'll join those who were eaten by the Kraken!" Bakura shouted.

That speech got the pirates to do what their captain ordered. More men went down below to row the oars, while the others on deck released the sails, sending the Interceptor a half mile farther away from the Pearl within a few minutes. Yami stayed on deck, helping releasing the sails before he got back on deck carefully as Seth came up to him.

"Listen Atemu, whatever happens, just know that I'm your cousin, your father is under the orders of the dead." Seth explained.

"My father is not dead! You cannot prove that he serves under the dead!" Yami growled.

"I know because I saw it happen, now please, this isn't the time!" Seth exclaimed.

"If he serves the dead, then who's the captain?" Yami challenged.

"Who else commands a ship of death, a ship that sails for an eternity, sailed by dead men who were once sailors and pirates." Seth explained before he went down below to row the oars.

Soon the Black Pearl appeared on the Interceptor's harboard side, while the other unknown ship came closer to the Interceptor's starboard side.

"Ready the cannons men! Ready the cannons on both harboard and starboard side! Now! Move on men! Ready the cannons!" Bakura ordered on the top of his lungs.

The men readied the cannons, showing the other two ships that they're not to being squeezed in the middle without a fight. Immediately both the Pearl and the other ship readied their own cannons, being careful if the Interceptor decided to attack.

Suddenly one of the sails came loose on one of the corners, sending the ship to sway violently from side to side.

"Damn it! Someone go up and fix that sail before we crash! And do it quickly before I loose control of this ship!" Bakura shouted, Yami volunteered as he went up to fix the loose sail.

"Damn you Yami, if you die, then you should be saved by the _Flying Dutchman_ if we all want to get out of this mess." Bakura growled to himself.

Yami hung on for dear life as he fixed the sail. When he finished tieing it up nice and steady, he fell. Quickly he got hold of a rope, as he held onto the rope, Yami looked over to the ship on the Interceptor's starboard side. Yami's body froze as he stared into two, icy, almost clear blue crystal eyes, staring right back at him.

A big wave made itself crash into the Interceptor, sending the unprepared Yami into the sea on the harboard side of the ship.

"Man over board!" both Bakura and a pirate from the Black Pearl shouted at the same time.

Immediately pirates from both the Pearl and the Interceptor made their way to the railings, trying to locate the man who had fallen over board. Suddenly they saw Yami's drenched head appear, gasping for air as he tried to swim back to the Interceptor.

Yugi, who had been inside the captain's cabin, watched the whole thing in wide eyes. Frightened for her secret lover's life, hoping and praying that Yami won't be sent down and into the sea. She watched as a man similiar to Seto, tied rope around his waist and dived into the cold sea. Yami tried to swim towards the other, when a wave came over his head. Yugi screamed when Yami didn't come back up.

* * *

Yami panicked, doing his best to get back up to the surface. Only to find himself to sink down lower instead of going back up. Darkness soon consumed Yami as he felt a pair of hands grab his waist.

Seth pulled onto the rope, signaling his comrades to pull him and Yami up. The pirates pulled, pulling with all their might to get their two comrades to safety. Once on deck, Yami was unconcious and not breathing. Seth untied himself and carried Yami bridal style to the captain's cabin, shutting the door quickly and laying his cousin down.

The taller teen leaned in to breath into Yami's mouth, after a few seconds of doing that, Seth used his hands to pump the other's chest, over the heart. Seth repeated the process over and over, never giving up hope to loose Yami. Finally after five, long minutes, Yami choked up sea water, caughing as he spat the salty taste out of his mouth, gasping for air.

Seth sighed in relief, pulling the other to his chest, hugging Yami tightly.

"Oh thank the Gods Atemu! I never want to go through that again." Seth sobbed, letting go of Yami.

Opening his eyes, Yami looked into the blue eyes. Crimson eyes widening, Yami let out a whimper, trying to get away from Seth. Not understanding what's happening, Seth tried to calm the other down.

"Atemu listen, Atemu!" Seth snapped as Yami stopped struggling, looking back into the blue eyes.

"It's me. It's your cousin, Seth." Seth whispered, staring intensly at his cousin. Realizing that he's not staring into the dead man's eyes, Yami calmed down, crying and sobbing as he hugged the other tightly.

Confused of the sudden reaction, Seth hugged back. The hug lasted a brief moment before they both heard the shoutes of Bakura, hearing him order more men to the oars. Seth got up while Yami did the same. This time both stayed on deck, Yami slipping and sliding as he still felt lightheaded from almost being drowned. Soon the storm became too much for the Pearl, so Duke called off the chase, heading the ship with black sails to the south. Away from the storm.

Now all that's left to take care of is the_ Flying Dutchman_, and the storm. The problem is is that the Flying Dutchman can take on any storm, and can come out in one piece. Bakura knew this, and he knew that the Interceptor isn't capable for such a task.

"Harboard! Turn harboard!" Bakura shouted.

The Interceptor turned left, away from the_ Flying Dutchman_, and out of the path of the Black Pearl's at the same time. The Flying Dutchman let the Interceptor leave, for they have their own matters to attend to.

Within a full night of rough seas, big waves, and strong winds the Interceptor and her crew found themselves in the safety breach of the storm. The crew silently anchored the Interceptor and went below deck to get some rest.

* * *

Me: like I said, I'm sorry it took so long. but as I said, I dreamt what will happen in this chappie. it was weird that I actually dreamt this last night...oh well. hope u like, and as a warning, I don't know how long it will be until I update again, so if it takes a long time, I'm sorry.

Review plz!


	6. Family Resolutions

Me: I'm so sorry! at Spring Break I'll make sure to get at least most of the fics that need updating. srry it took so long.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nor POTC

**Chapter 6 **Family Resolutions

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many on board the _Interceptor_ were tired and scared after a few days with the storm. Captain Bakura gave the order of riding the wind. Each pirate takes his turn to take the wheel and keep watch. All but Seth and his cousin, for Yami has been announced sick. His taller cousin playing the doctor in the captain's cabin.

Since his cabin is being occupied, the albino captain stayed outside to keep watch over the crew. Making sure that they follow orders, or else they'll end up having to do cleaning duty for the next six weeks. Seth would come up every so often to help keep notice of Yami's condition. If the lad's sickness keeps up, thenBakura may choose to make port for a real doctor.

But Seth is confident thathiscousin will pull through. Young people tend ot get themselves to pull through even themost serious illnesses. The captian's reply was just a snort and another drink from his rum bottle. Seth smiled slightly of the memory, very rarelythat the captain would show off actions such as that in front of anyone.

Usually the captain would keep to himself, keep distance from anyone to get close to him. He would ignore others if he's irritated or is thinking seriously about something. Bakura is the type to shut everything and everyone out, keeping his problems and thoughts to himself. There are very few people that he actually trusts with his life, one of them is Joey Wheeler,Seth Yami, and then Artemis.

All of Seth's thoughts turned to the day Artemis was murdered at sea. Knowing Artemis, he loves the sea. He would be serving under the _Flying Dutchman_ once he got the chance to. But to do so at a young age? Atemu is at least half the age of his father by now.

"Seth..." Yami groaned, waking up from his short nap. Taking a glance at his cousin, Seth couldn't help but feel worse for his cousin. The smaller cousin's breathing coming out in small gasps, his skin paler in a sickly way. His face flushed pink from the high fever and extreme head aches. Yami's body ached all over, his legs and arms trembling from the chills.

"Seth..." the smaller called again. The taller blinked as he looked at his cousin again. "Yes?" came the reply from Seth.

"What...what was..." Yami muttered before he gasped in pain, coughing a few times. The pair of blue eyes blinked in shock at the other. Coughing would mean that things are about to get worse...

"Yes Atemu?" Seth asked, leaning forward to move a yellow sweaty bang out of the other's face. Now the symptoms of coughing and sweating are beginning to appear.

"What was...father like? Like...what kind of man was he?" Yami asked.

Seth smiled as his blue eyes softened to a calm, loving gaze. The taller sighed as he regained his thoughts on his uncle. Yami watched in hopes for an answer.

"Your father...Artemis...loved the sea. More than anything, but there was only one thing that he loves more than the beautiful sea. And that was you." Seth explained, looking back at his memories.

Yami's crimson eyes widened in surprise. His father...Artemis...loved his son more than the sea itself? He nodded, signaling the other to continue.

"He was a great man, always geered up for adventure. Some of the times he was clumsy, but he liked to cheer others up." Seth chuckled. "One time, when you were five, you had a little bird as a pet. It always made you smile when it sang songs in the mornings when you wake up."

"A bird? Really?" Yami asked as he tried to look back at the memory.Only to have another wave of pain in his head from thinking too hard and too far long ago.

"Yes, it was a little yellow bird with a red chest. He was so cute, you always giggled everytime you saw it. Well, one morning it didn't sing his cheerful, merry songs. You tried to help it wake up, but it never did." Sethsaid, about to go on before the other interrupted.

"I remember...now...that memory...its coming back to me..." Yami said, his eyes closed as he tried to focus on the memory. Seth smiled again, taking the now dry cloth off from Yami's forehead and dipped it into a bowl of cold water. Squeezing a few of the water out, Seth gently folded it back up before settling it on top of the other's forehead again.

_Flashback_

_A small, five year old version of Yami cried as he kept talking to the little bird in his little hands. He's supposed to wake up and sing! Why isn't the little bird waking up? The little one cried harder. Somewhere behind the child, footsteps can be hard as boots made their way towards the room. _

_Creaking and squeaking the door made as it opened. "Atemu, what's wrong?" Atemu cried harder as he turned around, still looking down at the little bird. A pair of strong arms embraced the child as the man made soft, soothing noises that sounded like either a purr or a coo._

_"There there there, you'll be fine. Your little bird went off to heaven. You'll be fine, there's no need to be so sad, your friend wouldn't want you to be sad wouldn't he?" the man whispered. Atemu sobbed as he looked up from the unmoving bird to his father. __The man, who has black hair and a growing mustache smiled back. His soft, kind ruby eyes looking deep into bright crimson ones. _

_"Your friend sang songs to you every morning right? He sang them for you, he loved you, my dear boy. He loved you so much because of the kindness you showed him, and it filled his heart with so much delight and happiness, he wanted to sing to you when you wake up. He wanted you to be happy, just like how you made him feel happy." the man said with a warm, honey voice that can easily make anyone feel sleepy._

_Atemu hiccuped, letting his father wipe away the tears that stopped falling. Looking back down at the little bird, Atemu giggled. Artemis chuckled as he picked up the child, carrying him out of the room and down the wooden and creaky floor of the hallway._

_"And since he made you smile every morning, let's give him a funeral that shall make him happy for eternity." Artemis suggested kindly._

_"Un." Atemu nodded, allowing his father to carry him outside._

_End of Flashback_

Seth watched silently as Yami's breathing evened out, his face no longer stiff in pain but more of a peaceful expression. One that Yami has yet to show when he's awake like he used to when he was much shorter and cuter. The candle light illuminating his pale face into a honey gold color. Leaning forward a little more, Seth gently carressed the other's cheek.

_'It is strange...all you have of your father that he generically passed down to you is his kindness, and his eyes. We have many years to catch up with, don't we? Atemu._' Seth said to himself. Sighing, the taller blew out the candles before laying down on the couch nearby. Drawing a deep breath, Seth closed his eyes, letting his mind go blank and sleep overtake him.

------------------- Black Pearl ------------------

"Captain, there's no wind. All there is that can keep us moving is the current." one of the crew members informed. Duke, who was fiddling with one of his bangs, ceased movements as soon as he heard the information.

"How strong is the current?" Captain Duke wondered, leaning back in his chair to get more comfortable.

"It's not a strong current sir, but it'll keep us moving towards our destination." came the reply. Duke thought for a moment as he fiddled with his hair again. Twirling it over and over between his fingers. All thoughts turned to Bakura and the _Interceptor_.

The storm would've given Bakura a lead as to wind speed, but how long will it be before they catch up? The _Black Pearl_ is the faster, even if she's traveling through a soft current. Even so, the Pearl has been going the right way to her destination. Last time he checked, the Interceptor headedwest. Becoming way off course to _Isla de Mera_.

"Well then," Duke chuckled. "keep her sailing. Make sure we're heading the right direction. We don't want to havethe _Interceptor_ to get there before we do.

"Yes captain." the pirate said before leaving abrubtly. Sighing, Duke continued to fiddle with his hair, twirling and twirling over and over. All but silence, except for the soft twirling of the inky black hair, and soft whimpering from Yugi-san in the corner.

Looking over at the source of the whimpering, Duke grinned. "Come now, that man that fell overboard has been saved. So why are you crying?" Yugi sobbed in response.

"That's...none of your business." Yugi whimpered, turning herself around to have her back against the captain. Duke thought for a long moment, keeping the same pace of the twirling of his hair. Perhaps Yugi Yami fell in love? Emerald eyes widened at the thought. Shock turned into tease, his eyes narrowed as his lips curved into a tight grin.

"Yugi...did you perhaps...fall in love with that man?" Duke chuckled as he stared at the girl. Her whimpering stopped as she froze. Yugi didn't answer, but instead she asked herself, does she love Yami? Duke stared for a long moment, before chuckling as he went back to staring into space and twirling his hair.

"Well then," Duke said out loud. "I'll make sure you'll get back safely to him then. After all, he looks better than that cheap commadore."

Yugi gasped as she looked over her shoulder to the captain. Wasn't he the one who wanted her blood for to ridden the curse? Yugi's purple eyes stared in shock at the captain for many a few minutes. Feeling a shocked gaze at him, Duke casted a glance at the other.

"I'm not that heartless," Duke snickered. "you shouldn't judge someone just by their actions, Miss Yami."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: srry for the long wait. I promise I will get most of the other fics (including this one) at spring break, which is in two weeks.XD

Review plz!


End file.
